Despertar
by KarolinaBenett
Summary: —Buenos días, señor Uchiha—Saluda y vuelve a tumbarse cerca mío abrazándome con fuerza.—Buenos días, señora Uchiha—Respondo y sonrió, para después abrazarla de vuelta y nos quedamos unos minutos más así. •Mi segunda colaboración para el fandom SasuHina. Intento de drabble. ¡Den le amor please!•
**Título:** Despertar

 **Género:** Romance.  
 **Tipo:** Intento de drabble.  
 **Palabras:** 530  
 **Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de Sasuke. Y puede que haya confusión en la historia –lo cual, conmigo como redactora es creíble-.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los párrafos entre comillas («») y en _cursiva_ son flashback.

 **…**

Siento como la luz del sol acarician mi cara, impidiéndome seguir durmiendo. Lentamente y con pereza empiezo a abrir los ojos, no hace falta ver el reloj en mi buro para darme cuenta que ya es pasado de las 08:00 am. Ya desde hace un tiempo se me ha hecho costumbre levantarme tarde -sí, para mí eso es tarde. Ya que estaba acostumbrado a despertar a las 05:00 am-.

Mantengo mi vista en el techo, mientras recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos años.

Después de mi larga estadía fuera de las paredes de _Konohagakure_ regresé. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí –puede ser porque cuando me fui estaba media destruida-, el _dobe_ por fin pudo quedarse con mu amada peli-rosa.

 _Tal para cual_ , pensé.

Y así mismo me fui dando cuenta que los ocho novatos ya estaba con pareja; excepto una.

Hyûuga Hinata. La heredera del clan Hyûuga, y si mi memoria no me fallaba, la única que no andaba detrás mio en la academia.

Rápidamente llamó mi atención, no solo porque fuese condenadamente sexy, sino porque por más que estuviera cerca de ella, no notaba mi existencia, o mejor dicho _no quería hacerlo._ Poco después me entere que había tenido un amor jamás expresado por el tarado de mi eneamigo. Lo cual no hizo más que desatara mis celos. Y firmemente decidí hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para hacerla **mía.**

No me fue difícil hacer que Kakashi el _Rokudaime_ hiciera lo que le pedí, y así comenzó todo: Misiones juntos, encuentros causales, charlas momentánea, _toques accidentales_. Conforme iban dándose las cosas, mi ''atosigamiento'' fue prologándose más y más; hasta el punto de explotar.

 _«—U-Uchiha-san, u-usted…¿qué está haciendo?—Me pregunto nerviosa, notablemente sonrojada al ver que me aproximada peligrosamente a su cara, ¿mi dirección? Sus labios, por supuesto._

— _Reclamando lo que me pertenece—Sin más cerré la separación que había entre nosotros con un beso profundo, apasionado y con deseo reprimido. Con mi único brazo la tome por la cintura y la atraje más cerca mío –si eso fuese posible-. Y nos quedamos un buen rato así, besándonos.»_

Un ligero movimiento hace que me salga de mis pensamientos, volteo y veo algo parecido a un ángel, combinado con la sensualidad de un demonio. Quien como gato se mueve buscando calor en mi pecho donde esta recostada. Viste un ligero blusón con el cual puedo apreciar su piel blanquecina y curvas de diosa, debajo dos piezas de lencería que en la noche me encargue de sacárselas y ponérselas de nuevo.

Es la mejor vista que cualquiera puede tener _y_ lo mejor es que **solo yo la tengo.**

Sigue moviéndose, hasta que lentamente abre sus ojos y veo sus hermosas perlas. Parpadea un poco adaptándose a la luz y lentamente sonríe como el sol, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se tense.

¡Demonios! Esa sonrisa me mata.

Se estira hacia mí, me da un beso en la mejilla y dice:

—Buenos días, señor Uchiha—Saluda y vuelve a tumbarse cerca mío abrazándome con fuerza.

—Buenos días, señora Uchiha—Respondo y sonrió, para después abrazarla de vuelta y nos quedamos unos minutos más.

Qué les puedo decir, siempre consigo lo que quiero.

 _..._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bien, aquí mi segunda colaboración para el fandom SasuHina *aplausos*.

Simplemente odio esto, tenía planeado hacer un song-fic, no un drabble (o lo que sea que sea esto). Pero mientras empezaba a hacerlo, vi una imagen SH (la que está de portada) y cuando menos me di cuenta ya me encontraba escribiendo esto xD.

Aun así, terminare el song-fic (se llama Midnight Fantasy [Fantasía de media noche] que es el nombre de la canción en la cual me estoy basando de la boyband Super Junior, si quieren pueden escucharla y darse una idea de lo que se tratara el fic). Sin embargo, será después, ya que mañana entro a clases y esta me adsorberá todo el tiempo que pueda Dx.

¿Qué tal los métodos de cortejo Uchihha? xD

A pesar de ser poco ortodoxos, como vimos aquí, si son efectivos (y si no me cree, preguntenselo a Hinata-chan ¬u¬).

...'' _toques accidentales''..._

 _¿A que creen que se referirá Sasuki con eso ¬w¬?...Se los dejo a su imaginación xD_

Solo para aclarar, no es su luna de miel. Por un momento pensé en que así fuera, pero iba a ocupar más palabras de las necesarias -si mencionar que de todas formas me pase- así que lo descarte. Esto que ven aquí, no es más que el despertar cotidiano de la familia Uchiha desde hace no más de dos años. Y eso no quiere decir que Sasuke cada vez que despierte piense en como Hinata-chan ilumino su mundo :v sino que...fue una ocasión especial -cofcofcof _suaniversario_ cofcofcof-.

¿Ven como siempre termino con media historia en mi cabeza? :T

Bien, eso es todo por ahora.

Nos leemos luego.

 _~KarolinaBenett~_


End file.
